"I can see why the brothers hated you."
Previously on the Amazing Race, 7 teams raced from the Enchanted Sea to the North Pole. Arianna & Julian started the leg in last, but because of the Fast Forward they came in 1st. John had some arguments…with a penguin, and him and Robert ended in last and were eliminated. '' ''Phil: “John & Robert, you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” '' ''6 teams remain; will Arianna & Julian be able to hold their lead from the Fast Forward? Will Rachel & Renee escape last place? What will happen tonight? '' '' '' THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivales (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers (Eliminated) Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends ''This is Santa’s Workshop. This is were millions of toys are produced every Christmas Eve. This was also the 5th pitstop in a race around the world. From here, the 6 remaining teams will have to find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Arianna & Julian who were the 1st to arrive at 12:00am… '' ''Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 1.” '' ''…will depart at 12:00pm. '' rip Arianna: “Race to Gruntilda’s Cave.” ''Teams must travel 6 miles south and take a Ferry to Gruntilda’s Cave witch is located on the Isle o’ Hags. Once there, they will enter the Click Clock Wood teleporter. Once at Click Clock Wood, they will receive their clue. '' Julian: “Let’s go!” '''Matt & Tommy: 2nd to depart ' Matt: “Come on Tommy, we need to beat the Fast Forward Team.” Arianna & Julian arrive at the ferry docks to find asign that said “Operation Hours 9:00am – 9:00pm.” Arianna: “Oh great, ther goes our lead.” 'Ashley & Shannen: 3rd to depart ' 'Nick & Alex: 4th to depart ' 'Danielle & Tom: 5th to depart ' 'Rachel & Renee: Last to depart ' All teams are now on the same ferry to Isle O’ Hags and all of them are now in Click Clock Woods. '' rip Everyone: “Detour, Flower or Field.” ''A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros abd cons. The choice, Flower or Field. In Flower, teams will have to go to Gobi’s Garden and get Gobi to water all the plants. This is an easy task, but only one team may do it at a time. In Field, teams must go to the bramble field and search for one of 6 clues. This is a harder choice, but teams won’t have to wait to do it. '' Arianna: “Let’s take the field.” Matt: “Let’s go field.” Ashley: “Let’s do the flower.” Nick: “Let’s try the field.” Danielle: “I say we do flower.” Rachel: “Let’s go flower.” '''Matt & Tommy, Arianna & Julian, and Nick & Alex: Currently tied for 1st ' All three teams arrive at the field and begin to look. Tommy: “At the last pitstop, we kind of got an alliance going with Arianna & Julian since they were the Fast Forward team.” Matt: “Now that they’ve no longer got the Fast Forward and all the teams are on equal grounds, we feel that we can get past them in the finish line.” Arianna: “With us and the cousins in one alliance, we want to see them in the finale because we can beat them hands down.” Julian: “Also, if we can get either Ashley & Shannen or Nick & Alex into the finale with us, it’ll be a shoe in for us to win.” Arianna was searching around the field. Wile she was walking, her pants (or rather, Manray’s pants) got snagges on a thorn and, do I even need to say it? Arianna: “Dose any one else feel a sudden brea…………my pants fell off again, didn’t they?” Nick: “Yup.” Arianna then gets down on her knees so nobody can see her underwear. Ariana (unconfortably): “The thorns are painful.” Back at the flower detour, Danielle & Tom had just arrived. Tom: “Man that was hard to find.” Danielle: “At least we’re the only ones here.” The two start to water as Ashley & Shannen arrive. Ashley: “Oh man! We’re too late.” Shannen: “Well, let’s wait.” At the field detour, Nick & Alex and Rachel & Renee had arrived and were searching through the fields. Arianna & Julian had just found their clue. rip Arianna: “Climb the tree and race to the tree house.” Teams must now climb the tree and find the tree house. Once there, they will find their next clue. '' Arianna: “Let’s go!” As they run off, Matt & Tommy finish and chase after them. Matt: “Hey guys, wait up!” '''Arianna & Julian and Matt & Tommy: Currently tied for 1st ' Arianna: “Hey guys, theres a U-Turn.” This is the first of 2 U-Turns located throughout the race. A U-Turn allows one team to force another to go and complete the other sife of the detour. Teams may only use their U-Turn once, so they must descide when it’s most necisarry. '' Julian: “Since we’ve allready used our Fast Forward, I don’t think we need to U-Turn.” Matt: “All right, then what’s the clue say?” rip Arianna: “Intersection?” ''An intersection is a task that has two teams join forces temporarly. The teams will be grouped together by the order they arrive at the intersection. For this intersection, the teams must build a section of the floor that has been destroid. Once their third of the floor is done, they will split up and receive their clue. '' Tommy: “I’m guessing we’re a team.” Julian: “Cool, let’s get building.” '''Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd ' Having completed their task, Rachel & Renee had arrived at the tree house. Rachel: “You wanna U-Turn?” Renee: “Yeah, but who.” Rachel: “Let’s U-Turn Nick & Alex.” Rachel posted Nick & Alex’s picture on the U-Turn and posted her and Renee’s picture on the “Curtasy of…” section. Rachel: “We U-Turned Nick & Alex because they are our biggest competition. They’ve beaten us to the pitstop 4 out of 5 legs and we hope to see them leave next. No offense to them, it’s just strategy.” Rachel: “Intersection.” Renee: “Great, now we have to wait for another team.” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 4th ' Nick: “Come on Alex, hurry up.” Alex: “I’m here, hey is that the U-Turn?” Nick: “Yeah…and the girls U-Turned us!!!” Rachel: “We have names ya know.” Alex: “I can see why the brothers hated you.” Nick & Alex run back to do the flower detour. 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 5th ' Tom: “Finally, come on.” The two run off as Ashley & Shannen begin to water the plants. As they begin to run up the tree, they pass Nick & Alex. Danielle: “Where are they going?” Tom: “Who cares, that moves us up a spot.” 'Ashley & Shannen: Currently in 5th ' Ashley: “Wow that was easy. I wonder why those two had so much trouble.” Shannen: “Is that Nick & Alex coming down the tree?” Nick & Alex arrive to do the other detour. Ashley: “What are you doing here?” Nick: “Rachel & Renee U-Turned us.” Shannen: “Oh, good luck. It’s not too hard.” Alex: “Thanks.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 4th ' Danielle & Tom run up to see Nick & Alex were U-Turned. Tom: “So that’s where they were going.” Rachel: “Great, now we can start.” As the two teams ran in, Arianna & Julian and Matt & Tommy had finished their section of the floor. rip Matt: “Split back to original teams and race to Nabnut’s House.” Teams must now split back into the original teams and race to Nabnut the Squirle’s House. Once there, Nabnut will give them their clue. '' Arianna: “Come on, let’s go.” The two teams run off and Ashley & Shannen run in. Shannen: “Looks like we’ll have to wait.” Ashley: “At least we’ll be teamed with our alliance.” '''Nick & Alex: Currently in Last ' Alex: “Finally, geez that plant needs a lot of water.” Nick: “Let’s just get to the tree house.” 'Danielle & Tom and Rachel & Renee: Currently tied for 3rd ' rip Danielle: “Let’s get to Nabnut’s house, what ever that means.” The 4 run off as Nick & Alex run in. Nick: “I’m guessing we’re in last.” Shannen: “Probably.” Alex: “Let’s build!” 'Matt & Tommy: Currently in 1st ' rip Matt: “Roadblock, whos getting nutty?” A roadblock is a task that only one team member may complete and each member may only do 6 roadblocks through the entire race. In this roadblock, teams must search the tree and try to find 6 acorns to give to Nabnut. Once Nabnut receives all 6, he will give the member their clue. '' Tommy: “I took the last one, you take this.” '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 2nd ' Arianna: “You do it to even us up.” 'Ashley & Shannen and Nick & Alex: Currently tied for Last ' Nick: “Come on, let’s go!” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd ' 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 4th ' The two teams run up and Rachel and Danielle go to find the acorns. As they run off, Matt had come back from the roadblock. Nabnut: “ACORNS!!!!” rip Matt: “Pitstop, race to Eyrie’s nest.” Teams must make their way to Eyrie the Eagle’s nest, a nest located at the near top of the tree. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive may be eliminated. '' Tommy: “Come on, no one passed us yet.” The two start to climb the tree to find the nest. '''Ashley & Shannen and Nick & Alex: Currently tied for Last ' Alex: “What’s the clue say?” Nick: “SQUIRLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The 4 run off. At Eyrie’s nest, Phil was standing next to Eyrie as Matt & Tommy run up to the mat. Eyrie: “Welcome to Click Clock Wood.” Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are team number 1.” Matt/Tommy: “YEAH!!!!!” Phil: “As the winners of this leg of the race, you’ve both won a free trip to the Tropical Treasure Trove Cove at the coast of Isle O’ Hags.” At the roadblock, Ashley & Shannen and Nick & Alex arrived and Nick and Shannen descide to do it. As the two run off, Rachel and Julian retern to Nabnut’s. rip Arianna: “Pitstop, let’s go!” Renee: “Well, Matt & Tommy probably checked in allready so that should put us in 3rd.” Rachel: “Then let’s get 2nd.” Eyrie: “Welcome to Click Clock Wood.” Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 2.” Rachel: “YES, WE BEAT ARIANNA & JULIAN.” As if on cue, Arianna & Julian run up to the mat. Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 3.” The two walk off and Danielle & Tom run in. Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 4.” Tom: “All right.” Back at the roadblock, Alex and Shannen both finished their tasks together. Ashley: “Looks like it’s just us.” Nick: “May the best team win. Because we are both honorable men and…” Nick notices Ashley, Shannen, and Alex had allready started running to the pitstop. Nick: “HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!!” At the pitstop, Eyrie and Phil were waiting for the next team to arrive when one team ran on the mat. Eyrie: “Welcome to Click Clock Wood.” Phil: “Ashley & Shanne, you are team number 5.” Shannen: “Looks like we beat the guys.” Sad music plays as Nick & Alex run up to the mat. Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are the last team to arrive.” Alex: “Oh man!” Nick: “Stupid Rachel & Renee.” Phil: “But you’ll be happy to know that this is 1 of 4 preditermined non-elimination legs.” Nick/Alex: “YOU SAY WHAT NOW!!!!” Phil: “You’re both still in the race.” Alex: “YEAH!!!!!!!!!!” Rachel: “Oh, we’re in trouble.” Current Standings '' ''1st: Matt & Tommy '' ''2nd: Rachel & Renee '' ''3rd: Arianna & Julian '' ''4th: Danielle & Tom '' ''5th: Ashley & Shannen '' ''6th: Nick & Alex '' ''7th: John & Robert (Eliminated) '' ''8th: Faith & Kelly (Eliminated) '' ''9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) '' ''10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) '' ''11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated)